Trapped With No Way Out
by PrInCeSsOfThEpAsT
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe! The title says it all. MM shipper! The story starts off before Michael and Mia find out they are in love with eachother. AU! Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy kids!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these characters! They are the property of Meg Cabot and not me! I write for fun! Don't sue! I'm a lover, not a fighter! LOL!

**Chapter One**

Mia's Point Of View

I put down my pencil, sighing a bit louder than I mean to. I have been studying Algebra for hours. It just isn't sinking in. "Time for a break Louie," I groan, patting him on the head. He growls and rolls over onto his back lazily, paying me absolutely no mind.

I stand up after throwing my book and spiral back into my backpack. Looking at the clock on the wall, I see that it is only six. I think I will go over to Lilly's. It's not like much is happening at the Thermopolis residence, that is unless you count Mom walking around in her 'Women Paint the World' t-shirt mumbling something (probably about the joys of being pregnant) while munching on a Milky Way bar.

I smile guiltily at her as I pass by in the path to my room, backpack in tote.

"Mia," she groans.

"Yeah mom," I ask, twirling around. Stay calm! She probably just wants you to stop at the corner and buy her some more Milky Ways.

"Are you done with your Algebra? Frank said he gave you homework tonight." she says, rubbing her stomach.

Like he doesn't ever not give us homework! He religiously piles on the Pythagorean Theorems and Quadratic formulas every lovely evening of the week. Like we have nothing better to do! I mean, channel 40 has started playing Bay Watch re-runs everyday. "I started on it. I'm just going to take a little break." Oh gosh, I hope she'll just say 'ok' and leave me alone.

"Mia, you're never going to bring your grade up if you spend all your time watching televison and hanging out at Lilly's," she says, shaking a finger at me. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she has found it an acceptable excuse to nag me whenever she feels it appropriate. If I argue, she just pulls the 'I'm with child, Mia!' card and sheds a tear or two.

"I know. I just need a break, Mom." I say, turning around and running down the hall before she has a chance to make me return to the kitchen table to finish my homework.

I sit down on my bed and run a shaky hand threw my hair. How can anyone expect me to concentrate after what happened today? I was just sitting in G&T pretending to pay attention to what Michael was saying while I really studied the freckles discreetly lining his pale cheeks, when a tall guy from the office comes in and says the Vice Principal needs to see me. I look over at Michael and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Hey Thermopolis, no worries. I'm sure you just put a wrong number for you social security on those forms they passed out in home room the other day. You'll be fine." he says, patting my shoulder.

I giggle nervously, standing up and grabbing my bag. As I walk down the hall, my mind is racing, trying to think of something I might have done wrong that was bad enough to get me sent to the office. I haven't closed Lana's hair in a book in weeks.

I walk into her office and she gives me a tight smile, waving to the seat in front of her desk.

"You needed to see me?" I ask nervously.

"Yes Mia. I wanted to speak with you about the poem you wrote for your English class. Your teacher speaks highly of it. In fact, she even mentioned something about submitting it to the contest at the Creative Festival the city is going to be holding for teens with special talents, like yourself. I called you in to see if you would be interested." she says, smiling as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in her chair.

I am speechless. No words can come. I sit there, utterly stunned. So this isn't about my failing grade in Algebra or the fact that I seem to have a liking for bringing any miniscule ammount of pain to a certain cheerleader's life. This is about my poem! I'm not in trouble! I decide to nod my head when I concur it is unreasonable to try and form any words.

"Good. Very good!" she grins. "Well, then I believe your teacher would like you to come in this evening around 8. She is going to be holding a brief meeting for the students planning to submit their works into the festival."

I nod again and stand, gulping loudly.

"Keep up the good work, Mia." she smiles, extending her hand.

I grab it and give it a light shake before scurrying out of the room. Me, a teen with special talent?

I can't believe this! I haven't even told anyone yet! I am still in shock, half a day later. The idea of having my work published is insane! I need to get out of the house for a while. I stand up and walk back down the hall. I pass my mom, who is now snoring loudly on the couch. I decide not to wake her from the precious sleep that she gets. I scribble her a quick note letting her know that I'm going to Lilly's and then to school for a meeting. I let her know that I will most likely be back late. I'll probably end up stopping by Number One Son for some noodles on my way home.

I run back into my room, deciding to bring my Algebra book with me. I might have time to work on it while I'm waiting around at school. You never know.

I walk down the street, taking in the smell of the smoke-filled air and the sound of angry cab drivers. New York is lovely in the fall. I hope Lilly is home.

It begins to rain by the time I make it to the block Lilly's apartment is on. I pull my sweater tighter around me in a solace attempt to shield myself from the chilly breeze that has picked up with the rain.

I run into the lobby just as it begins to pour. Michael doesn't seem surprised to find a sopping wet Mia standing at his front door when he opens it.

"Hey Thermopolis. Got a little wet, huh?" he jokes, opening the door wider to let me in.

"Just a little." I say shivering, as I walk in.

"I'll get you a towel. Lilly just left a minute ago. Mom sent her to the store for milk." he says, chuckling.

"What?" I ask, tucking a wet strand of hair behind my ear self-consciously.

"My mom... she's going to try and cook dinner tonight. God help us all! She says a home cooked meal will help bring us closer together. I think we'll be a lot closer together if we're all home with food poisoning." he says, grabbing a towel out of the linen closet.

I chuckle as I attempt to dry my hair. "So she's getting milk for your Mom?"

"Yeah, she'll probably be right back." he says, falling back into a recliner.

"Oh!" I shriek, spotting the show playing on the t.v. "Buffy?"

"Of course." he smiles as I sit down on the couch to watch.

"I don't think I've seen this one." I comment, turning my eyes intently to the screen.

He begins to explain what has already happened.

"Buffy is one of the coolest people on t.v." he smiles, as she kicks a sweaty assailant in the gut.

"I don't know. I've seen cooler." I argue. We begin to exchange our comments on the coolest people on television. This is how Lilly finds us fifteen minutes later, when she returns with a huge brown bag filled with groceries.

"Geez Lil, all she wanted was milk!" Michael says, shaking his head.

"I know. Hey Mia." she says, failing to explain what else the bag contains.

"Hey Lil."

"What are you doing here?" she asks as I follow her into the kitchen.

"I decided to take a break from Algebra and my mom's raving antics about the burdens of being pregnant. A girl needs a breather every once and a while."

"Yeah." Lilly says distractedly, still holding onto the bag.

"Hey Lil, you alright?" I ask, noting her flushed face and the fact that she is still holding onto the grocery bag like she is holding on for dear life.

"Huh? Oh fine," she says, flashing me a fake smile.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, reaching to grab it from her.

"Nothing!" she says, holding onto it tighter. "It's just... stuff my mom asked me to get for dinner tonight. Why are you being so nosy, Mia? Gaw!"

I raise an eyebrow at her, tilting my head to the side. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing, okay?" she sighs, pulling the milk out of the top of the bag and loading it into the fridge, all the while still remaining a firm grip on the bag.

I decide to let it go. I'll probably find out soon enough anyway. I follow her to her room, smiling at Michael as we walk through their family room. When we get to her room I turn up the stereo and plop down onto her bed.

"What are you up to tonight?" she asks, noting my backpack.

"Oh, that's what I came over here to tell you! Mrs. Spears is thinking about submitting one of my poems into the Creative Festival at the end of the month!"

Lilly smiles, shoving the bag into her closet and then joining me on the bed. "Wow Mia! That's great!"

"I can't believe it! I'm still in shock," I sigh, shaking my head.

"So, are you going back to school tonight or something?"

"Yeah, there is some meeting thing I'm supposed to go to," I smile. "I thought I would come hang out here for about an hour and then head over there."

"Well, Michael said he might go back to school tonight too. He's got some computer club meeting tonight or something."

"Oh," I nod, trying to hide my smile. "So, he told me about your mom trying to cook a meal tonight..." I comment, trying to bring the conversation away from Michael. I don't think now is the time for Lilly to discover her best friend is madly in love with her brother. It is, after all, my best kept secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Lilly?" I ask, uncrossing my legs and standing. "I need to check my email before I get going. Our internet is down."

"That's fine. You can use Michael's computer." she says nonchalantly, standing to log onto her own.

"You think that's alright?" I ask nervously.

She scoffs, clicking the 'sign on' icon on her screen. "Yeah... and if it isn't, he can just get over it, the big social retard!" she adds, rolling her eyes.

"Okay." I say, standing up and walking somewhat reluctantly out of her room. I take a peak into the living room where Michael is still loafing around watching Buffy. He looks so cute when he's just relaxing in front of the televison... Oh gaw! Stop! "Hey Michael?" I ask nervously.

"Hmm?" he asks, jumping up a little startled. I didn't realize he had his eyes closed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine! What do you need?"

"Oh, Are you going to be going up to the school tonight?" I ask, deciding against checking my email. As much as I would love to be in the room of the love of my life... the place where he dreams up his profound thoughts and sleeps IN HIS BOXERS!!... I decide it might not be the best idea ever. You can only expect me to control myself so much! Why push it?

"Yeah. You?" he asks, sitting up. Was that a spark of interest I just saw? I need to get my head examined, I swear!

"Yes! I've got to go up there for this meeting... thing." I say, trying to hide the small little fact of what the meeting is for. Like I need to brag to Michael. He'll probably just think I'm such a dork of a freshman for entering my works in a unworthy contest. Like it even matters. He's a freaking genius! Like he would be impressed by such a silly little girl's poem.

"Oh, well I've got computer club. You want to walk up there together?" he asks, flashing me one of his heart-stopping smiles. I could melt. Someone, slap me... splash me with cold water... anything will be fine!

"Yeah!" I squeal. "I mean, that would be fine."

"What is this meeting thing you're going to for?" he asks.

Quick woman! Think, think, think... "Woah, we better get going! It starts in half an hour!" I lie, standing up from the couch I had somehow found my way to. So... my meeting is really in about forty-five minutes. He doesn't need to know that.

"You think so?" he asks, looking a little reluctant to tear himself away from the couch just yet.

"Well, yeah. Maybe ten minutes." I smile, sitting down on the couch next to him. I am totally enthralled in Buffy already. I mean c'mon... face the freezing rain outside or stay in a warm apartment snuggled up on the couch (in my mind we're snuggled, of course) with the love of my life? Duh!

I notice how close I am sitting to him. The proximity is definitely making me a little more than slightly nervous. I can smell the soapy scent of his hair. It is nice... hell, it magnificent. The choirs of angels are singing. The pigs are flying. It is heaven, so to speak. I think he notices my sudden mood change.

"Confused?" he chuckles, scooting over and leaning his head forward ever so slightly.

I nod my head, deciding to go along with the whole 'my mood has changed because of my lack of understanding for Buffy idea' even though I already totally picked up why she was beating the vampires butt into the ground.

"You see... the vampire is trying to steal the..." he begins to explain the details. I get lost in what he is saying. He could be telling me about tractor maintenance and I would still find it incredibly hot! I love it when he get's passionate about informing of something. I feel like I somehow matter if he takes the time to try and explain something to me. I'm beyond a dork, but oh well. It's all in the name of love.

As he continues talking, his hand runs over my knee. We are so close. Our faces are only about ten inches apart. I don't know whether he notices this. He goes right on talking about how the vampire is really a ware wolf or whatever. I feel my cheeks flaming. My heart is pounding. I wonder if he can hear that... His hand brushes over my knee again. This time I know it isn't an accident. His fingers lazily run over it, tracing small circles. I feel like I'll bust! I'm going to lose it in 5...4...

"Michael? Mia? What are you guys still doing here? You're going to be late." Lilly screeches, stomping through the room and straight into the kitchen. If Michael didn't know where his hands had been resting (on my knee which was perched right by his leg) well... he does now. He pulls his hand back like he had just touched a box of micro-waved noodles. He coughs nervously. I stand, exhaling loudly. That was close!

Too close!

"We should probably get going." I squeak.

"Good plan!" he smiles, standing and walking over to the coat rack by the door.

I pull on my coat and wait while he does the same.

"After you." he says, opening the door.

I walk through the door and out into the hall, calling a quick goodbye to Lilly. God help me! I just need to get to the school in one piece... brain fully intact.

... or even partially.


	3. Chapter 3

This fiction is starting during the second book. Her mom is pregnant. Kenny isn't around, though.

Chapter Three

We stepped out into the chilly fall air, wrapping our coats tighter around our waists. I take a peek over at Michael, watching him as he tucks a loose strand of his dark hair behind his ear. I feel a swoon creeping up my throat, but I shut it out, deciding against it. Best to keep it cool! The whole "knee incident" upstairs must've been a fluke. I have imagined Michael and I sharing a romantic kiss so many times... this must've just been another one of my daydreams. My brain must've let the wandering go a little too far. I scare myself sometimes.

"So how are all of your classes going, Michael?" I ask, braking the awkward silence that had settled over us as soon as Lilly walked into the room.

"They're all fine. Advanced Chemistry is a real mother though! I have a B in there right now!" he scowled, kicking a pebble with his toe.

Oh gosh, a B! In Michael world compared to mine that's an F for me! Ironic! "Wow, it must be a pretty tough class then. I don't think I've ever heard of you getting a B in anything." I smile, risking a look over at him. I can see he is pleased that I am proud of him in all his academic glory.

"Yeah. It's a rarity." he smiles, modestly.

"Well, I'm still failing Algebra... well... I have a D." I moan, crossing my arms, trying to stay warm. I only have a sweater on so I'm pretty cold.

"I could tutor you after school one day. Seriously, it'd be no problem!" he says somewhat nervously, looking over at me.

I smile and try to contain my utter enthusiasm for the idea! "You'd want to?"

"Sure, as long as it isn't Wednesdays. I've got computer club then." he smiles.

"Great. Where do you want to do this?" I ask, trying to set this up so we'll actually go through with it. Anything to spend more time with Michael!

"My house?" he suggests.

"That's fine. How about Monday. Mr. G. usually gives us the whole week's schedule so we can go over everything I'm going to be working on that week. We can follow it up in G&T if we need to," I begin to ramble.

"That sounds fine, Mia." he says quietly smiling.

"Great." I grin, taking in a few deep breaths to calm my on-edge nerves. "So, I guess you're missing your Mom's big dinner and attempt to bring your family closer together then, huh?"

"Yeah, she said she would save me some, but I'm thinking I'll just grab a bite to eat on my way home." he smiles, grabbing his throat. "It's suicide trying to eat my Mom's meatloaf or whatever the hell she's cooking. I don't want to get food poisoning!"

I laugh, covering my mouth to stifle it. "I was thinking I'd run by Number One Son and grab some noddles and then eat them in the park." I think out loud.

"Would you mind company? That sounds good!" he asks nervously.

"Yeah!" I grin, squeaking it out. "I mean, no, I wouldn't mind! I would love some company. I... never mind." I decide against admitting too much.

"You....?" he smiles deviously.

"Nothing!" I know I must be blushing like a crazy person. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"C'mon Thermopolis! I'm going to get it out of you one way or another." he says, grinning from ear to ear, mischievously.

"Oh really?" I shriek, suddenly feeling flirtatious.

"Yeah!" he laughs, leaping forward to tickle me. I squeal taking off. I'm running about as fast as a Granny with a broken leg, though, weighed down by my backpack, and it only takes him a few moments to catch up with me. His fingers run all up and down my stomach and somehow I end up hunched over on the side-walk, giggling like a little girl.

"Stop!" I squeal, curling up into a ball, flailing my arms about, trying to swat him off.

"I forget why this started!" he laughs, the tickling subsiding momentarily. Then, he remembers and begins again. "Tell me!"

"Oh fine! Ju...s...st... Pl...hehehehe...please...hahaha....ahhhh. Stop! Please!" I shriek, laughing uncontrolably. He has somehow found the spot where I am unbearably ticklish.

"Okay." he smiles, extending a hand to help me up. I take it and once I'm on my feet I give him a swift swat on the arm. "Gaw Michael," I giggle, smoothing out my shirt.

"I was going to say that I don't like sitting out in the park alone at night," I say sheepishly.

"Why?" he asks, 'accidentally' brushing his arm against mine.

"I don't know. It's just creepy. There is this one guy who is always out there smoking. He always sits on the same bench. One time..."

"Oh my gosh, Mia! What happened?," he asks, concern painted all over his face. I must say, it is a definite turn on that he cares so much. Most guys would just laugh.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. He just offered me some drugs... when I didn't buy them... he got a little physical." I said, wincing a little.

"Oh my gosh, Mia!" he says, his face looking horrified. It was so cute, I almost couldn't help myself from just totally losing it.

"He just started shaking me and yelling at me to buy the drugs so he could eat." I say rolling my eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked, his eyes very intent on me.

"I pulled out my mace and then ran like hell! I haven't seen him since." I smile, running my hand over the pocket where it is still resting.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course, I told my Mom. She notified the police, but I doubt they did anything. As long as I'm alive, it's not an issue to them." I giggle flippantly.

"Well, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go sit there by yourself!" he says, anger evident in his tone. He really is driving me mad. The whole protective bit is very nice!

"I've been there a million times since then and I've never seen that guy, Michael. No worries!" I smile. Not that I'm trying to talk him out of coming along! Not at all!

"Well, I'm still coming! I'd feel better if you weren't by yourself. I don't like the idea of you sitting around in that park at night all alone!"

"My hero!" I smile. I don't know where I've gotten this sudden burst of flirtatious energy, but I love how it feels. He seems to be being overly nice to me as well. I'm probably imagining it!

He chuckles as we walk through the gates and onto the school lawn. We cut threw the grass, making a bee line for the gym. It's always easier to cut through there.

"Well, my meeting is upstairs." I comment, knowing the computer lab is down the hall from the gym.

"Okay. Where should we meet?" he asks.

"I need to go to my locker. I want to put some of my books up."

"I know where that is. You're right by Lilly. I'll come find you!" he smiles. "Later Thermopolis."

"Tootles." I call, running up the stairs. "Well... that was an interesting little walk," I whisper to myself.


End file.
